Ash's Different Starter Challenge
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: What if Ash started out with a different pokemon than Pikachu and his dream was to become the world's Greatest Pokemon master specializing in a single type of Pokemon? See full details inside!


**Ash's Different Starter Challenge**

* * *

This is my third Pokemon challenge that I thought up. Hope you like it!

What if Ash started out with a **different pokemon than Pikachu** and his dream was to become the world's Greatest Pokemon master **specializing in a single type **of Pokemon? Or to become the Regional Champion of Kanto so that it can have it's own Elite Four and Champion seperate from Johto? Or Become a Gym Leader or Frontier Brain in Pallet Town? I got this idea after watching all of the episodes in the anime where you see the Elite four and Champion, Gym, and Frontier Battles and reading several fanfics that tired it and thought it was worth writing a challenge for

* * *

**There are two basic themes that can be used for this challenge:**

* * *

**(1) **The first basic theme is that, after Ash has always had the dream of becoming a (Choose Type) Master. Then, after deciding this he begins to work hard on studying more about the Pokémon world before going on his Journey and know more about Pokémon training. Afterwards, when he is late to pick one of the Kanto Starters he had his eye on from Professor Oak, he loses hope to begin his journey. Professor Oak feels sorry for him and decides to give him a very special Pokemon that he caught eariler or recieved from either Prof. Elm, Prof. Birch, Prof. Rowan, Prof. Juniper because one of two scenarios:

(A) Professor Oak tells Ash to come back in about 30 minutes and he calls the Professors from the other regions and asks if they have a pokemon that could be use as a Starter or an extra one of their starters and one of them says that Oak can have the pokemon to give to Ash because they weren't going to get any new trainers for a while or the Pokemon was abandoned by it's previous trainer in front of their lab. Which happens to be of the type that he wants to specialize in or will eventually evolve into that type and he gives it to Ash to Start with

(B) Professor Oak gives Ash a Pokemon he recieved a few weeks eariler from either Prof. Elm, Prof. Birch, Prof. Rowan, Prof. Juniper to study because weren't going to get any new trainers for a while or the Pokemon was abandoned by it's previous trainer in front of their lab. Oak then gives it to Ash to start with, who is suprised as it happens to be of the type that he wants to specialize in or will eventually evolve into that type and he gives it to Ash

* * *

**(2) **The second basic theme is that, after Ash has always had the dream of becoming a (Choose Type) Master, Then a week after he learns what he wants to do, he befriends a powerful and rare Pokemon (Usually a Legendary Pokemon but not always) of the type he wants to specialize in that's been injured by Team Rocket or one of the other Criminal Organizations that managed to escape to somewhere in a the forest, sea shore, river, or mountian near Pallet Town. Then, after Ash finds it, He nurses it back to health and it decides to stay in Pallet with Ash until he becomes a Pokemon Trainer.

Then, when he is late to pick one of the Kanto Starters he had his eye on from Professor Oak, He asks Oak if he can use a different Pokemon for his starter and shows Oak the Pokemon he befriended who wishes to go with Ash on his Journey. Then, after Oak says its alright with him if Ash starts with the Pokemon he befriended, Oak gives him a special Master Ball that is customized ironically, in the colors of the Pokemon he befriended and Ash catches the Pokemon and then they leave Pallet Town on their Journey together.

* * *

**Here are the requirements for both of the Challenge themes:**

1.) Ash is smarter and more knowledgeable about the Pokémon World and Pokémon Training before setting out on his Journey.

2.) Ash must be male, no Genderbending or Yaoi themes allowed

3.) Since Ash is smarter in the story, his Pokemon won't disobey his orders like Charizard in cannon

4.) Ash must age and grow in this story

5.)The clothes he wears to Unova are banned (because I don't like his Unova design)

6.) Captures more Pokémon than he does in cannon and rotates them out to train all of them

7.) Captures a least few Shiny Pokémon (In the type he specializes in)

8.) Captures at least some of the Legendary Pokémon he encounters in the movies and anime series (In the type he specializes in)

9.) Shiny Pokémon are about 5 times stronger than Normal Pokémon of their species

10.) All Pokemon must NOT be limited to 4 four moves but can learn any amount of moves that they are able to learn from their movesets from both the games and anime and retain those moves after learning them. Under no circumstances are the Pokemon's moves to be limited, be it League Rules, Gym Battles, Contests, or Grand Festival Rules, I've seen it done before and it just makes the battles boring and repetitive, they are to have full access to the all the moves they can moves they learn in ALL battles

11.) All moves MUST come from either the games, the anime, or the Movies. Moves from the Pokemon TCG (Trading Card Game) are not allowed.

12.) All Pokemon Myths and Legends must be consistant with that of the Anime and Movies.

13.) Ash must have more of his pokemon fully evolve.

14.) Author must Choose any one of these for the Paring (No Harems or Pokeshipping):

Ash x Cynthia

Ash x Karen

Ash x Lyra

Ash x Phoebe

Ash x Shauntal

Ash x Janine

Ash x Iris (Black and White 2 Appearence)

Ash x Prof. Juniper

Ash x Solana

Ash x Sabrina

Ash x Jeanette Fisher

Ash x May

Ash x Dawn

Ash x Greta

Ash x Anabel

Ash x Solidad

Ash x Roxie

Ash x Jasmine

Ash x Flannery

Ash x Maylene

Ash x Clair

Ash x Winona

Ash x Fantina

Ash x Melody (Movie 2)

Ash x Marble

Ash x Ursula

Ash x Candice

Ash x Fennel

Ash x Elesa

Ash x Hilda

Ash x OC

Ash x Cynthia

Ash x Karen

Ash x Fantina

Ash x Lyra

Ash x Phoebe

Ash x Shauntal

Ash x Iris

Ash x Prof. Juniper

Ash x Solana

Ash x Sabrina

Ash x Jeanette Fisher

Ash x May

Ash x Dawn

Ash x Greta

Ash x Anabel

Ash x Solidad

Ash x Melody (Movie 2)

Ash x Marble

Ash x Ursula

Ash x Candice

Ash x Fennel

Ash x Elesa

Ash x Hilda

Ash x OC

* * *

**Choose ONE of the of the following Types and ONE pokemon from those types for Ash to use as his Starter Pokemon:**

**(Note: Legendary Pokemon on the lists can only be used choosing the second theme option)**

* * *

**Dragon Type**:

Deino

Gible

Swablu (Eventually Evolves into a part dragon-type Pokemon)

Dratini

Bagon

Axew

Druddigon

Trapinch (Eventually Evolves into a part dragon-type pokemon)

Rayquaza

Latios

Latias

* * *

**Normal Type**:

Eevee

Smergle

ZigZagoon

Whismur

Zangoose

Munchlax

Lillipup

Ditto

Kangaskhan

* * *

**Fighting Type:**

Tyrogue

Riolu

Mienfoo

Meditite

Torchic (Eventually Evolves into a part Fighting-type pokemon)

Shroomish (Eventually Evolves into a part Fighting-type pokemon)

Ralts (Male) (Eventually Evolves into a part Fighting-type pokemon)

Chimchar (Eventually Evolves into a part Fighting-type pokemon)

Croagunk

Heracross

* * *

**Flying Type**:

Murkrow

Swablu

Archen

Rufflet

Skarmory

Tropius

Farfetch'd

Aerodactyl

Hoothoot

Tornadus

* * *

**Poison Type:**

Seviper

Skorupi

Budew

Venipede

Croagunk

Nidorino (Male)

Nidorina (Female)

Gulpin

Crobat

* * *

**Ground Type**:

Trapinch

Mudkip (Eventually Evolves into a part Ground-type pokemon)

Phanpy

Hippopotas

Dribur

Ryhorn

Sandile

Golett

Gible

Cubone

Sandshrew

Groudon

Gligar

Landorus

* * *

**Rock Type:**

Bonsly

Cranidos

Roggenrola

Larvitar

Shieldon

Dwebble

Regirock

Lunatone

Solrock

Terrakion

* * *

**Bug Type:**

Scyther

Nincada

Larvesta

Burmy (Male)

Heracross

Shuckle

Wurmple

Kricketot

Yanma

Venipede

Sewaddle

Genesect

Anorith

* * *

**Ghost Type:**

Misdreavus

Shuppet

Duskull

Yamask

Gastly

Drifloon

Litwick

Spiritomb

Giratina

Shedinja

* * *

**Steel Type**:

Riolu (Eventually Evolves into a part Steel-type pokemon)

Mawile

Klink

Aron

Skarmory

Beldum

Bronzor

Ferroseed

Shieldon

Ferroseed

Pawniard

Heatran

* * *

**Fire Type**:

Ho-Oh

Cyndaquil

Growlithe

Heatmor

Torkoal

Torchic

Magby

Slugma

Vulpix

Pansear

Chimchar

Numel

Moltres

Heatran

Houndour

Victini

Reshiram

Entei

Numel

* * *

**Water Type:**

Suicune

Wailmer

Clamperl

Kyogre

Buizel

Tympole

Mudkip

Lapras

Carvanha

Tirtouga

Spheal

Omanyte

Kabuto

Totodile

Shellos

Buizel

Manaphy

Lapras

* * *

**Grass Type:**

Shroomish

Treecko

Shaymin

Maractus

Nuzleaf

Snover

Deerling

Tropius

Cacnea

Turtwig

Celebi

* * *

**Electric Type:**

Mareep

Raikou

Minun

Plusle

Elekid

Electrike

Shinx

Blitzle

Tynamo

Zapdos

Rotom

Joltik

Zekrom

* * *

**Psychic Type:**

Abra

Mew

Ralts

Cresselia

Elgyem

Deoxys

Cresselia

Solosis

Azelf

Uxie

Mesprit

Natu

Victini

Lugia

Meditite

Beldum

Latios

Latias

Girafarig

* * *

**Ice Type:**

Snorunt

Regice

Cubchoo

Vanillite

Cryogonal

Articuno

Delibird

Lapras

Snover

Sneasel

Swinub

* * *

**Dark type:**

Sneasel

Murkrow

Darkai

Poochyena

Zorua

Liepard

Absol

Houndour

Sableye

Pawniard

Deino

Vullaby

Spiritomb

Sandile

Nuzleaf

* * *

**Recomended**:

Rating should range from K+ through M

Stories should be written mostly in the third person point of view (Highly Recommended!)

If Rating is M, have some Lemons and/or Limes

Use Bulbapedia as a source for Pokemon information

**PM MathiasNightlord01 if you decide to take the Challenge or Post a story claiming to take the challenge somewhere in the summary or first chapter.**


End file.
